Happy Easter, Russell
by Nihilist-Nny
Summary: For some time now, Russell has felt more than kinship for Penny Ling. Her gentle mannerisms, kind heart, and fragile spirit has attracted him to her. An Easter Egg Hunt is hosted at LPS, and they paired up together. When they only find one egg, Penny-Ling and Russell try to compromise, but have different opinions. Can they get it together?


Russell treasured every second he got to spend with Penny Ling. She was precious to him. Every evening, when his owner comes to pick him up, he anticipates coming the next morning. Just hearing her soft, gentle voice wish him a goodnight was enough to keep him up. He couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was going to be Easter. Not any of the pets owners were going to work, but the Littlest Pet Shop was going to host a fashion show for Blythe's spring collection. Before the day ends, the pets will be able to participate in an Easter Egg Hunt.

Fortunately, the little hedgehog somewhat slept for a small portion of the night. He dreamt of his sweet panda, holding him tightly. They were in the pet shop, and in that moment, they were telling each other secrets and stories, and he confessed to her, "Penny-Ling, you're my best friend. I think about you everyday. You may not feel the same, but I-"

The chime of an alarm clock interrupted his dream. His owner, already half dressed, was scurrying about the room. Naturally a perfectionist, he made sure that Russell was clean, their beds were made, and that they had a good breakfast.

They hurried to Littlest Pet Shop, since Russell was modeling for Blythe, of course. "Russell! Thank goodness you're here!" Blythe ran to the front of the shop. Her hair was neatly tied in a bun. Her yellow sundress flattered her form, and made her blue eyes stick out. "I have the perfect outfit for you." She gave him a warm smile and carried him to the back of the shop.

Everyone of the pets was there, but Penny-Ling caught his eye. She wore a bright pink kimono, decorated with a magenta floral pattern. To perfect the apparel, a floral crown. He didn't notice the other pets, but they all wore unique outfits. Vinnie wore a pastel blue tie, matched with a blue, of a darker shade, of course, vest. Zoey wore a violet peplum top and sunglasses. Pepper's outfit was composed of a floral raincoat, and made the skunk look colorful. Sunil wore a gray Irish hat, white long sleeved shirt, and green vest. Everyone looked amazing. The owners thought their pets looked adorable. Russell was the last to get dressed, obviously. For him, Blythe designed a gray blazer. She put a yellow handkerchief into the blazer's pocket. To complete the look, Russell sported a yellow tie.

While Blythe rehearsed one last time with the pets, Mrs. Twombly warned her that the fashion show was to start in five minutes. "Everyone ready?" All the pets cheered. Blythe giggled. "Alrighty then, let's go!" The show was a big success, as it always was. The pet shop was full with owners, each trying to purchase one of the outfits modeled on the show.

Russell couldn't get over the way Penny-Ling sparkled on the catwalk. She was a sight. He remembered all the times he saw her cry. It hurt him, more than anything ever could. She worried too much for her own good. He wanted to protect her, and he did, but he felt it wasn't enough. She had such a fragile spirit.

The Egg Hunt finally began. Every one of the pets teamed up. Vinnie with Sunil, Pepper with Zoey, and Russell was more than delighted to be with Penny Ling. She held his hand tightly. Russell blushed. All his friends knew what he felt for Penny-Ling.

They really didn't hunt for eggs. The two animals played in the shop, exchanging giggles. Russell wished this day would never end. The Egg Hunt was almost over, and the pair still haven't found a single egg. Penny-Ling was anxious to at least find one. "Do you think they already found all of them?"

"Now, now Penny-Ling, we won't find any eggs with that attitude. I'm sure there's some more. I doubt they found everyone of them." He tried to comfort her, but she was convinced they wouldn't find any.

"I think the Hunt's over Russell."

"Nonsense. We just have to look harder." The hedgehog crawled into one of the houses in they day camp area. "Penny! I got one!"

"Really? Lemme see it!" Her paws tugged at Russell's foot. The egg was colored a bright shade of pink. Inside were three pieces of fruit, each covered with yogurt.

"Penny-Ling, you keep it." The purple panda stared at her hedgehog friend.

"Russell, I-"

"No. I insist. You want this more than I do." Penny-Ling stared at him with eyes, expressing pity.

"And I insist you keep at least one of the treats." Before Russell could interrupt, Penny- Ling pulled him close for a hug. "It's the least I can do. You've done so much for me, and I don't know how to repay you."

"Penny, you don't have to." He hugged her back. She kissed his cheek, and forced a treat into his paw.

"Happy Easter, Russell."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for reading! This may not be my best fic, but I think the concept's cute. Happy Easter, y'all! ****ﾐ****(o*****･****ω****･****)****ﾉ**


End file.
